Object detection systems can capture information associated with the state of objects, including, for example, the identity of an object. The information associated with the state of the objects can be used in various ways including to determine the position or location of the objects. Additionally, an object detection system can employ a variety of different ways to determine the state of objects. For example, the object detection system can use a variety of sensors to capture different types of states (e.g., a camera to capture images and/or a microphone to capture sounds) of the objects. Further, an object detection system can associate information relating to a detected object (e.g., the dimensions of the object) with another piece of information such as the type of the object, which can be useful in generating various outputs.
However, many existing object detection systems require a great deal of manual input on the part of a user, which can be laborious. Further, many of the existing object detection systems provide limited functionality or have functionality that is infrequently used due to a cumbersome user interface. Accordingly, it would be beneficial if there was a way to more operate a device based on the outputs from an object detection system.